Outtake: Adoption
by Little Katie Whitlock
Summary: This is going to be a bundle of outtakes from my story Adopted. You wont understand them unless you read Adopted.


**I am really, really, really sorry about the long wait. But I have a perfectly good explanation for the wait. I was in a car accident in January with my brother. We both lived, but I was in a coma for two weeks, and then, after all my injuries had healed, I had to endure PT. Not fun, especially when your legs don't want to move. I hope you all forgive me for not posting during my lazy days over the past couple of months. **

**Now, half of this Outtake is set five or six years before the actual story. Edward is 15, Emmett is 13, and Alice is 8. I hope that's not confusing you. **

**I think, and hope, that you will like this Outtake. **

**If you want anymore written, please feel free to put it in a review. **

**Okay. On with the Outtake. **

**Remember, I own nothing. Sadly.**

"Kids!" mom called out. "Can you all come down here for a second? Your father and I need to talk to you!" I sighed, standing up from my piano, and tossing the pencil onto my desk as I walked out of the room. I walked down a set of stairs before I saw Emmett. He looked confused, and a little frightened because he probably had no idea what he did this time. Hell, even I had no idea what he did.

Emmett and I walked down the last set of stairs and headed into the living room. Alice was sitting next to mom and dad, looking up at them expectedly. I smiled at her and sat down on the couch beside her and pulled her onto my lap. She giggled at me and snuggled into me, sighing happily. Out of my two siblings, my relationship with Alice was by far the best. We've always been really close, and I was always there whenever she needed me, even when I'm volunteering at the hospital.

Emmett… well, it was hard not to be close to him. It really was. He was always so laid back and so funny, and he loved to pull a great prank. To keep him happy, sit down with him once a week and watch a hockey game or something. You'll be his best friend forever if you do.

Emmett sat down across from me and Alice, and stretched across the couch, putting his feet over the arm. "Emmett Cullen!" Esme scolded, "Get your feet off my couch right now."

"But mom! Alice has her feet on the couch," he whined.

"Emmett!" Esme said loudly. He sighed and put his feet on the floor. He was pouting with his arms crossed along over his chest, and he let out a huff. "Thank you, son. Now, we have to talk to you about something important. You've all wanted another sibling right?" she asked.

Emmett perked up, "Yes! Edward and Alice are getting old," he joked. I glared at him slightly.

"Emmett!" Alice pouted. "Don't you love me?" she whimpered. I sighed and dad glared at Emmett.

"Of course I love you Alley-Boo," he said, getting up and hugging her tightly. She squealed and bounced in my lap.

"Yay!"

"Okay, settle down," Esme smiled at us. "Your father and I have called you in here to discuss some important news."

Dad smiled, "Do you kids remember us telling you that one day you will have another sibling?" he asked. We all nodded. I could see from the corner of my eye that Emmett was smiling hugely, probably thinking he was finally going to get his younger brother, which, take it from me, are not always a good thing. Alice was bouncing on my lap again, smiling hugely. "Well, since you mother and I can no longer have any children," Mom looked down at this, and I discreetly saw dad squeeze her hand. "We've decided to put in an application to many different adoption agencies."

I looked at them for a second, "Wait… you mean, if you guys get approved, we could have another baby in the house?" I asked. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I mean, I loved children and all, but with my work load, and the fact that I need to maintain my perfect grades to get my scholarship, but I wasn't so sure I could do that with a baby in the house.

"No. We wont be having another baby in the house. We've decided to look for children around Alice's age. Once we're approved, we'll ask for a couple of biographies and pictures of children in the foster care system that are over the age of 10 or so."

I nodded.

"Sweet! Let's get a boy!" Emmett boomed. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the couch.

"Emmett, please remember that we may not get approved for a while."

He frowned. "I know.. But I still want a little brother,"

"Trust me, Em." I smirked, "they're not all they're cracked up to be. They can be annoying, and loud, and sometimes stunned. Oh, and they never listen to you when you say stay out of their stuff. But sometimes, and I mean _sometimes_ they can be okay… like to watch Sunday night football with. But that's all they good for."

He glared at me and stuck his tongue out. "Haha, Edward. That was funny," he said sarcastically before he stood from the couch and ran upstairs. He slammed his room door and the next minute I heard the unmistakable sounds of machine guns as he played Call of Duty. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward," dad sighed, "Why do you do that?"

I smiled, "I'm the older brother. I'm supposed to get on their nerves." Mom smiled and shook her head. She kissed mine and Alice's forehead before she went to make dinner.

I picked Alice up and swung her onto my back, making her giggle, "Want to listen to me play the piano?" I asked her. Her eyes went wide and she nodded quickly. I laughed and walked up the stairs to my room and sat her on the bench next to me. I placed my hands on the keys and started to play while Alice hummed along happily.

**Five Years Later**

I'd just received a text message from mom, telling me that they're almost home with Bella, our new sister. I ran downstairs and into Alice's room. She was in her closet, organizing her clothes… again. I rolled my eyes at her and lifted her up from the waist and held her upside down as she tried to stop her shirt from falling. "Edward!" She screamed. "Put me down," she laughed out now. I smiled and put her upside right. "What do you want?"

"Mom and dad are almost home," her eyes went wide and she screamed happily, jumping up and down.

"I GET A SISTER!" she screamed. Then she gasped. "I have to call Jazzy!" I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. "Jazzy" or Jasper, is Alice's best friend, has been since kindergarten. He was an alright guy, mostly because he's not trying to get anything from Alice, despite they're three year age difference.

I walked into Emmett's room and he was sitting on his bed playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops. I rolled my eyes at him and hit him upside the head when he didn't even realize I was there. "What the hell, man?" he cried, pausing the game.

I laughed, "Mom and dad are almost home," he beamed, shouting happily before he stood up and started to dance. I stood there, watching bewildered, and blinking occasionally. I heard the door downstairs open and I bit my lip in excitement. Emmett was practically bouncing and Alice ran into the room, squealing.

"Welcome to your new home," I heard mom say. I almost rolled my eyes. That was such a mom thing for her to say, " I didn't hear what else she said and before long her and dad were walking up the stairs and into the room. No doubt Alice's squeals led them here.

"Okay, she's downstairs. But be careful, she seems to be very fragile-" Emmett ran past mom and down the stairs, jumping the banister. "Emmett!" Mom called but it was too late. By the time we got to the landing, Emmett was almost to her. "Be nice and don't scare her! With your size you know it's easy to do," she sighed, shaking her head.

Emmett went for the teddy bear approach, a huge bear hug and a giant smile to show he was harmless as he introduced himself. When she blushed he boomed, "I'm going to love you,"

Alice was next and she practically choked the poor girl with a hug while talking a mile a minute. I shook my head at her and walked down the stairs slowly, but not before grabbing one of my medical books, mom and dad behind me. I took a more calmer approach then my siblings. I hugged her gently, whispering. "Welcome to the family, little sister,"

After the introductions, Carlisle, Esme and Alice showed her to her room while I opened my book and Emmett went to play Black Ops.

Having another little sister is definitely going to change things…

**I hope you liked it. If you want anything else written, let me know.**

**In case your all wondering, I'm still working on my Bella/Peter story. I'm having trouble trying to get a fix on Peter's cocky and arrogant personality. But, I think it's coming along. I hope to try and have the first chapter up for next week. Let's hope!**

**Love always,**

**Katie !**


End file.
